Revelation
by Lennyjess
Summary: Sakura gave her life to extract a demon from Sasuke. Or so they thought. Now, she's back with a hidden agenda and a dark secret. Expect the Unexpected. Hinted SasuSaku and KibaxOC. Previously called 'Pink Revival'. CURRENTLY BEING REWITTEN.
1. Chapter 1: The Death of Sakura

_White._

_Where am I? _

_What happened to me?_

_A flash of orange…_

_Naruto!_

_Wait, who's Naruto?_

_I feel like I know him…_

**FLASHBACK**

"I'm going to KILL you, Sasuke! How DARE you do that to Naruto!" Sakura screeched at Sasuke.

"Dear, dear Sakura, I must ask, how it that a weakling like you defeat ME? Sasuke sneered as he drew his kaantana **(A/N idk if that's how you spell that. T.T) **

"I never said anything about defeating you Sasuke. You should really pay attention more." Sakura giggled as she withdrew an elaborate dagger and charged. She managed to nick his shoulder and laughed. "So easy, Sasuke. You've been lacking."

"Pathetic." He said as he tried to charge. "What-What is this? I can't move!"

Sakura simply smirked, and began in a series of handsigns.

_Ox_

_Tiger_

_Ox_

_Serpent_

_Dragon_

_Dog_

_Horse_

_Ram_

_Monkey_

_Serpent_

_DOVE_

"NINE TETRIGRAM SEALING STYLE: SUMIBAKI NO SAKURA!" (A/N idk what 'sumibaki no sakura' means. It just sounded cool XD)

Purple and green shoot out of sakura's body and wrapped around the frozen shinobi.

"What is this? Sasuke yelled. "I feel like I'm being drained of something!"

"**WHAT IS THIS? I CANNOT BE SEALED! FOOLISH LITTLE GIRL! I-WHAT? I'm BEING SEALED! NOO! I'm SO CLOSE TO ULTIMATE POWER-ARGHHH!" **A deep voice yelled.

"That Sasuke. That is what I was aiming for. You should learn not to doubt me. I just saved you life." Sakura whispered as the creature in Sasuke was sealed. In Sakura. "Why did it just enter you? Sakura! WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Sasuke screamed.

"SAKURA!" A new voiced yelled.

Naruto.

"N-Naruto…Your alive…Thank God…" She whispered as she sank to the ground. Sasuke, who had been watching like a creeper, gasped as a elaborate and complex seal appeared on Sakura's rather large forehead.

"Looks like I didn't have enough chakra. But that's okay. You're both safe. I'm sorry I couldn't spend more time with you, Sasuke, Naruto… "

"What are you talking about? You're going to live! Don't die on me! SAKURA!" Naruto yelled rather loudly.

"I'm…sorry. I can't promise that…But…promise me you won't blame each other or yourselves for…my death… It was my choice that I made with my free will."

"But-"Naruto started.

"Goodbye Naruto, Sasuke. Please….remember me…I love you…both of you…"

And Sakura died.

**FLASHBACK END**

_I…I left them…all alone with my dead body…_

_I left my friends…_

_Ino._

_Lee._

_Kakashi._

_Tsunade._

_Shizune._

_Sai._

_Shikamaru._

_Hinata._

_Chouji._

_Kiba._

_Shino._

_Neji._

_TenTen._

_Shino._

_Sasuke…_

_Naruto…_

_Konoha…_

_I WANT TO GO BACK!_

"_**I'm SO STUPID!"**_

_I yelled. _

"_**Then go back. No one is stopping you."**_

"_**Who-whose there? Show yourself!"**_

"_**Just go back! It doesn't matter who I am! I'm giving you a chance! Take it, Damnit!"**_

Sakura felt a sort of rushing feeling and found herself in a large field.

"What the- oww… my head hurts…"

**Well DUH. You just CAME BACK TO LIFE. Of course there's some sort of price!**

_INNER? Oh god! I've missed you!_

_**Glad to see you too. But…WHAT ARE WE WEARING?**_

Sakura looked down to see a tightfitting dress that moved easily with her body. She felt her hair and found it to be incredibly soft and looked in a nearby puddle.

She gasped.

"I'm beautiful!"

Her soft pink hair framed her face perfectly and her face was a creamy, flawless white and her body had perfect curves in all the right places. She would have been perfect if not for one flaw. Over her right eye was a scar, a long scar right through her eye.

**You're still beautiful. But there are more pressing matters at hand.**

_Like?_

**Where are we?**

_Good point._

Sakura looked around for any landmark and only found a dirt path.

"I'll just follow this lovely dirt road and see where the fuck I'm at."

She soon found herself on the outskirts of a village.

"I don't think I've ever been here before." She mused as she looked around for a nice-looking villager.

Finding one, she approached her. "Excuse me, but where am I?" she asked politely. The villager looked surprised. "Umm…Y-You're at the village of Shinto, in the Land Of Fire. There are some Konoha Ninja if you're looking for them."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat.

"What do the look like?" she asked, trying to hide her excitement. The villager looked surprised but answered all the same. "There are three of them. One is a man with brown haired with a long blue scarf, another is a girl with stick-up orange hair and another is a sad looking man with bluish black hair and a long kantaana. "

Sakura froze.

_Sasuke is here?_


	2. Chapter 2: New Job

**Yo! This is Potato-Chan! :D**

**Since I am too goddamn lazy….umm… Sakura! Ur the main charie, DO THE DISCLAIMER.**

**Sakura: O.O ok….**

**Potato-Chan (a.k.a Jessica) Does Not Own Naruto. Only The Plot Line And Momo-Chan. Thank You For Your Time!**

**ONWARD OH GREAT STORY! :D**

**Chapter two**

Sakura fidgeted in her chair in the village inn. She had a lot on her mind. After hearing Sasuke was in the village she had been thinking how to approach him, if she would approach at all. And then there was the issue of letting Tsunade know that she was, in fact alive. Yes, Sakura's mind was very busy.

_**YO! Sakura! Earth to Sakura!**_

…_.What?_

_**Pay attention!**_

…

The Inn's owner, Souta, sat down from across her and folded his hands on his lap. "So…Sakura, was it? You're looking for a job here, am I correct?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Yes sir." Sakura said quite nervously. "Well congrats, you're hired." Souta said in an 'I-don't-really-care-about-you-just-do-your-job-and-your-face-will-stay-like-that' voice.

_Umm…What?_

_**You got the job! Mou, ever since you heard about Sasuke, your brain turned to mush. I mean, look at me! I'm practically swimming.**_

…_now's not the time. _

"Sakura? Follow me. I'll show you to your room so you can change and get ready for your first day." A new voice said. Sakura looked up and saw a young girl standing where Souta had been sitting.

"What's your name?" She asked the girl. "My name is Momo. I'm Souta's daughter." Sakura merely nodded and stood. "Show me to my room please, Momo-chan." She asked politely. Momo nodded and walked down a hallway and stopped at a wooden door. She slid a slender key into the keyhole an unlocked the door. Holding it open, she motioned to Sakura. "Go ahead and get changed. Your clothes are on the bed. I'll wait out here." Sakura nodded and entered the small, but cozy room. And just as Momo said, there were the clothes on the bed. The outfit consisted of a simple black shirt and black thigh length shorts with a tan woven belt. Sakura slipped on her shirt with ease but when she went to put on the shorts, she couldn't unzip the zipper. "Lovely." Sakura said sarcastically. "Umm….Momo-chan? I…I need help." Sakura said, blushing a bit. Momo looked confused but when she saw Sakura struggling with the zipper, she couldn't help but laugh. She walked over closing the door and helped Sakura open, and I quote, 'The motherfucking zipper' to which Momo questioned as to how a zipper could fuck someone's mother. Anyway, after Sakura had the troublesome pants on, she and Momo skipped out of her room and towards the front of the inn. "Now Sakura, the first thing we're going to do is serve breakfast to the lazy assholes we call customers. Do you think you can do that?" Momo said with a smile. "Of course Momo-chan! Weeee!" Sakura said as she tripped over an invisible bump. "Haha! Are you-haha-ok?" Momo said, laughing. "Yes, let's go to work!" and she presumed to run in the wrong direction. "Sakura? Are you high?" Momo asked. Sakura stopped to think. "Ummm…IDK." She giggled. Momo just shook her head and sighed. "This is going to be interesting…"

**SASUKE'S POV (this is gonna be fun xD)**

I smirked. Konohameru was just like the dobe, never thinking. But he's more like past Naruto. Present Naruto was more serious. More quiet. Ever since they returned to Konoha after IT happened. No one ever talked about IT. Ever. It just hurt too much. The memory was just to fresh. It felt like only 3 days but instead it was 3 months since he cried for the first time in a _long_ time. 3 months since he lost _her. _She said not to blame himself. That she was to blame for being careless, but deep down he knew it was his fault. His fault that he had lost her.

His precious cherry blossom.

_**Well! A little bit of hinted SasuSaku for y'all **_

_**The high sakura part was stolen from a similar experience between me and a friend. And before you ask, I was the high one. XD**_

_**Still debating if I should make this SasuSaku, NaruSaku, or some other couple. Idk yet.**_

_**This chappie is short, I kno. T.T Please don't kill me. D:**_

_**Anywhozal, I must be going. **_

_**Toodles my lovelies! 3**_


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Kabuto!

**HEY!**

**Potato-Chan Does not own Naruto! If I did, this fanfiction wouldn't be a FANfiction now would it?**

**Chapter Three**

Sakura ran through the streets. She just HAD to get to the market in time for the big sale! A little ways from the market, she slowed and fixed the hood covering her bright, bubblegum pink hair. She looked up and saw Momo waiting for her. "Momo-chan! Am I too late?" Sakura asked, a bit out of breath. Working at a inn had Made her go a little out of shape, considering she barely had any time to sneak out and train. She didn't want ANYONE to know she was from Konoha, Much less a ninja.

"You're just in time, Sakura-chan," Momo giggled. "And guess what? There are some ninja hotties here today. Can you believe it? Ninjas never come 'round here." She continued. Sakura froze, and struggling to regain her composure, she asked, "Where from?" Momo looked at her a bit strangely but answered nonetheless. "Konoha, I think." Sakura's face visibly paled and she looked like she might pass out. "Sakura-chan? Are you ok?" Momo asked, worried.

"F-Fine. I…I have to go. I'm sorry. I guess I'm not feeling well." She answered, smiling weekly. "Alright, be careful." Momo looked as if she wanted to say more, but decided against it. _Thanks Momo-chan. I'll make it up to you._

Sakura turned and ran, a passing wind to the villagers. She kept running until she came to the forest outside the village. Leaping on to a branch, she sat and tried to calm down. That was when she realized she wasn't alone in the forest. She froze as she felt a oncoming chakra signal and quickly withdrew into the shadows, carefully masking her own chakra.

**SAKURA POV**

Staring from the shadows, I couldn't help but let out a tiny, inaudible gasp. There in front of me was _Kabuto. _

_What the hell is Kabuto doing here?_

_**How the fuck should I know?**_

I pressed closer into my shadow. I watched as he withdrew a scroll and laid it out. He performed a complex series of handsigns and a loud poof was heard. Before Kabuto, stood a _ginormous_ black three-headed dog. It roared loudly and Kabuto smirked. "This is going to be fun."

_**D: it's short. Again. I can't write long stories. I have a short attention span. I apologize. Please don't kill me T.T **_

_**Ooooh! Kabuto stole Hades's doggie xD wonder what's so fun? Well I know. U don't so HA. **_


	4. Chapter 4: Explanations And The Like

_**HOLA! yes i realize i havent updated in a LONG ASS time. nut i have a perfectly good reason! **_

_**i fucked up the nerves in my hand in gymnastics. i don't have ANY idea how i managed to do it, but hey, thats me. no one at my school was surprised. not even the teachers. tells u alot doesnt it? anyway heres...what chappie is this? meh, ill figure it out in a hour or so. **_

_**Enjoy lovelies! BTW, there a buch of diolouge and whatnots, this is mostly a explanation chappie .**_

_**Disclaimer: do i have to? yall kno the answer ._.**_

* * *

><p>Sakura watched as kabuto leaned for ward and uttered words that stopped her heart"<p>

"Destroy Konoha." **(a/n this would be a good cliffy but im not cruel(: )**

The dog from hell growled and and dissapeared. Kabuto grinned and followed suit. Sakura wasted no time and was off, pumping chakra into her legs and Inner screaming at her to thing rationally.

**SAKURA-CHAN! THINK! Konoha can't be defeated by some dog from hell! they're better than that and you KNOW that! Besides, when- **_**if **_**you get there, what will you do? they think your dead! are you going to go up and be like 'hey guys! guess what? i came back from the dead and have been working at a inn for the past few months and by the way, Kabuto is sending a dog from hell to kill you all! Just so you know! love ya!' SERIOUSLY? THE FU- Hey look! it's Momo! she's looking for us! how sweet- SHIT! GET DOWN YA DAMN PINKY!**

Sakura landed rather ungraciously and mentally glared at Inner.

"Sakura-chan!" Momo yelled. Sakura looked up and flashed a -fake- smile. "Hey Momo-chan. Sup?"

Momo glared. "Don't you _dare _'Sup?' me! you left me alone and-Hey what's wrong? you look..._scared._" Sakura glanced up and sighed.

"I'm leaving."  
><strong>(i WAS going to stop here but i promised myself longer chappie this time)<strong>

"You're WHAT?"Momo squeaked. Surely here ears hated her and were just lying.

"I'm so sorry Momo-chan, but something came up and I-"

"You have to go back to Konoha. i get it. but that doesn't mean you're going alone. I'm going with you." Momo declared, her face filled with determination. Sakura stared at her, shocked. **Nani? The hell does she know that? OMG she's a fucking mind reader!**

"But-wait-you-Konoha-_HUH_?" Sakura sputtered, clearly shocked. Momo giggled. "I'm not an idiot you know, I'm actually rather intelligent, least, more so than Souta."

"Your dad?" Sakura asked, confused.

Momo shook her head. "My uncle. My father was a ninja like you-"

**MIND READER! :O**

"-And is MIA. so i moved in with Souta, I've been with him for four years as of next week. But before my dad died, he taught me all he knew. I guess you could consider myself a Chuunin."_**(sp?)**_

Sakura nodded. "My story is a bit different." And she procceded to tell Momo about her death, ressurection, and Kabuto.

"Oh...My...GOD!" Momo yelled. "Shush!" Sakura scolded.

Momo rolled her eyes but quieted down nonetheless. "so is that why you freaked when those ninja hotties came to the village?"

**Damn, she catches on quickly.**

Momo grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her towards the inn.

"Come on, it's time to pack."

PCPCPCPCPCPC

* * *

><p>Timeskip- 4 months later<p>

-In Konoha-

Tsunade lounged lazily on her desk, a empty bottle of sake in her hand. she had just sent a team of ANBU to kill a man by the name of Izoto Kishmato, a drug tycoon with a greed for power, control and was insane. might i mention a _highly trained ninja_. a.k.a, a threat to Konoha as Tsunade saw it.

the sound of a loud _poof! _broke Tsunade out of her musings. Before her stood the ANBU she sent to kill the threat.

"The hell? i thought I sent you to kill a threat an hour ago! Surely you're not done _already_!'

one of the ANBU, the captain pehaps, stepped fpr ward and began to speak.

"We found him already dead. his time of death seemed to be two hours ago. We were going to find his killer but Delta found a note, apperantly from the killer." He handed her a small piece of parchment. she opened it and gasped.

_Dear Whoever,_

_Guess you're to late. sorry 'bout that._

_in my defense, they where a threat to my village so they had to be eliminated._

_Long live the Leaf!_

_~Flower and Blossom_

Tsunade gasped and looked at the ANBU. "Find out who 'Flower and Blossom' are. Bring them to me. Dismissed." The ANBU nodded and disappeared.

Tsunade sighed and sat back.

'I don't know who these people are. but I feel like I do. I'm just glad they're on our side.'

Unbeknownst to the Leaf's Hokage, a pink head of hair bit back a giggle and resumed watching over her beloved village.

* * *

><p><em><strong>my back hurts. well that was fun, ne? <strong>_

_**its so much longer in my head T.T **_

_**oh well. just be glad i updated at all **_

_**R&R please! it makes me update faster!**_

_**also, who should sakura and momo end up with?**_

_**:)**_


	5. Chapter 5: Outrunning And Yelling

_**BACK! yes my hand is fine thanks.**_

_**why is there a giant space up there? oh well... anyway, ive decided on the pairings DRUMROLL PLEASE! :D**_

_**SASUSAKU AND KIBAxMOMO! **_

_**comlpain and ill sent Kabuto's dog on you! ;D**_

_**Enjoy loves!**_

A pink blur race through the trees, acompanied by a equally swift brown blur.

least, thats what ANBU saw. "Targets sighted. Over."

A differant voice crackled over the earphone. "Start closing in, _Teme._"

"Hn."

And with that confirmation, they were off.

**Sakura's POV**

Me and Momo jumped through the trees. Two ANBU were after us, and Leaf ones at that. My head pounded, Inner was screaming in my head, for those two chakra signatures were two _familiar_chakra sighnatures. And i couldnt help but roll my eyes. the ironicness annoyed me.

**WHO THE HELL DO THEY THINK THEY ARE? THEY THINK THEY CAN JUST WALTZ IN AND CAPTURE US AFTER WE RUINED MY FAVORITE SHIRT OVER THAT LAST THREAT? IM GONNA FUCKING **_**KILL **_**them! ARGGHHH!**

_Inner, SHUT THE FUCK UP. Your giving me a headache and i can afford toheal it and release me chakra, only for them to recognize it!_

Inner didn't reply to that. I looked at Momo and nodded my head. We split up, me going left, her, right. I sped through the trees, Desprate to outrun them.

_Is this how criminals feel? _Course, I wasn't a criminal, just a once-dead person. Ha! What a wonderful description.

My head snapped up and i was brought out of my musing. Ahead of me was _Kabuto's_ chakra.

Shit.

The universe just _loves _to mess with me, ne?

**FASTER WOMAN, DAMNIT!**

Inner's unepected yell made me lose my balance, and i fell through the trees, twisting all the way. I landed on my knee. I bit back a yelp and sank into the shadows. I _wouldn't _let them capture me, injured or not. I watched them land not ten feet away and i couldn't help but let out a choked sob. The froze and looked around. from they're expressions, i could tell they were sending out their chakra and I quickly checked mine, not letting even the slightest bit out. I felt my chest swell with pride. I smiled a quick, real smile. Oh how I wanted to step out and stop conceling my chakra, But, I knew doing so would be the worse thing I could do. My heart clenched painfully. How I longed for my home, but now was not the time. I had to find Momo.

"Hey, Teme. You feel that? That chakra is familiar." I froze. My had my chakra leaked out without my knowlage? How? i had perfect chakra control and-

"Yeah, it's _Kabuto's_."

Fuck. I wasn't counting on that.

While Inner ranted about terrible timing, I tried to devise a plan.

_Ok, so we can...No that wouldn't work...How about...No! Arghh! Why can't I have Shikamaru's Brains?_

**Mmmm...Brains...**

"Come _on,_ Teme! Let's go kick Kabuto's ass!"

"Hn."

I watched as they sped off.

**HOLD IT! Aren't you **_**forgetting **_**something?**

_?_

**They're going after **_**Kabuto! **_**Forget Momo for a sec, She can take care of herself, and go save their sorry asses!**

_but-_

**NO EXCUSES! NOW GO!**

I sped off after them, Inner was right, as strong as they were, Kabuto was stronger and I'm not saying I'm stronger but I had a better chance. I'd fought with him in the past and i knew his style.

I had a better chance.

_**Slightly longer. not much action. next chappie will hav alot though, so its ok. :)**_

_**R&R! it makes me update faster!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Panic

_**Im bored so im updating earlier than usual. be grateful :3**_

_**oh and if you love the Akasuki, go read DaniZaraki's stories. they amuse me and are done very well. :D **_

_**I feel the need to tell you im listening to 'Rebirth' by Skillet. i 3 this song!**_

_**I don't own Naruto. Momo belongs to me.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Sakura's POV**

I shot through the forest, pumping my chakra to my legs, not caring if they sensed my chakra. I growled in frustration as their chakra started to fade. I stopped for a second and in one solid movement, removed all five hundred pounds. (A/N 150 for legs, 100 for arms. geez she's strong :3)

my speed and I speed along, going at a pace that was faster than even Rock Lee's. I felt their chakra getting closer and I slowed a bit. I then felt something that mad me curl my lips into a snarl. Kabuto's chakra was with Sasuke's and Naruto's.

He won't even _touch _them.

I won't allow it.

Ever.

I speed up again, but to my full speed. A speed that would put the ANBU Captain to shame.

the trees whipped past me and I approached a clearing. Hiding in the shadows, I listened to their conversation.

"Sasuke-kun, so nice to see you, you too, Naruto-kun. Oh, it seems we're missing someone. where's Saku-chan?" Kabuto said, smirking.

I saw my boys stiffen at my m=name then felt them spike their chakra dangerously. It was so full of anger and intense hatred that Kabuto stepped back. I couldn't blame him. I'm just surprised he didn't piss his pants. 'Least, I don't _think _he did.

I was brought back to full alert as kabuto's chakra vanished. Apperantly Sasuke and Naruto were aware and were looking around, warily.

I widened my eyes and my heart filled with panic. I knew this jutsu. It allows the user to mask their chakra _completely_ and do a sneak attack.

It happened so fast.

But it felt so _slow._

I felt Kabuto's chakra appear behind them.

They're moving to slow!

He's to _fast!_

_I have to stop him!_

_**why are all my chapters short?**_

_**its so depressing x(**_

_**oh well. **_

_**Toodles~!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Akwardness

_**Sup?**_

_**I got a review from **_Minato4Yellowflash _**that made me happy. thank you! :3**_

_**and thanks so much for the favorites and everything else. it made me feel so appreciated!**_

_**so im doin another chapter as a thank you gift! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

**I Don't Own Naruto**

My body was on autopilot. I ran towards Kabuto with my kaantana (sp?) poised dangerously and pumping chakra to my legs. I saw Kabuto's eyes widen a fraction at my speedy approach.

_Clang!_

My hair whirled around me as I stopped Kabuto's attack. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw my boys spin around and stare at me. More specifically, my hair. I saw disbelief in their eyes and I wanted to attack them with love but right now, I had to get rid of that snake, Kabuto.

My eyes flashed to him, brimming full of promises of pain and torture. He was goping to hurt my precious people.

And I am _not_ ok with that.

_At all._

I chared forward.

and a battle ensured.

**(I cant write battle scenes. **_**at all. **_**so we'll just skip the battle till a later date(; )**

Kabuto stood, breathing hard. his side had a deep, large, possibly fatal wound.

I stood across him, panting. small cuts and bruises littered my body.

Sasuke and Naruto just stood there.

_Still _staring at my hair.

_Men._

I was brought back to reality when a loud _Poof! _sounded. I looked towards Kabuto and saw the last bits of cloud from his Teleportation Jutsu dissappear.

Coward.

I mentally cursed Kabuto. First he attacked my boys, and now that he's gone, I have to deal with the akward moment that comes with Seeing-Old-Friends-Who-Think-You're-Dead.

They stared at me. Sasuke was _gawking._ Yes, actual _gawkage._

A tiny part of me wanted to laugh histerically.

Is that normal?

Probably not.

Naruto just kept opening and closing his mouth.

He looked like a fish, quite frankly.

Oh, the akwardness.

What did I get myself into?

_**:D**_

_**I lied. Not much action. Oh well.**_

_**remember, reviews make me happy! and a happy Potato-Chan results in faster updates.**_

_**;3**_


	8. Chapter 8: A Bit Of Past Revealed

_**WOOHOO! im on a rool! :D**_

_**i got lik 5ish reviews lik, an hour after i updated last.**_

_**happy dance!**_

_**i noticed i havent gotten **_**any **_**bad reviews, which just added to my excitment.**_

_**Enjoys dearies!**_

**I Don't Own Naruto But I Do Own Momo. Don't Steal Her Or I'll Hunt You Down ;)**

Shit.

Shitshitshitshit.

_**Fuck. Fuckity fuck fuck.**_

To run or not to run. That was the question.

"...Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, disbelief scribbled all over his face. I didn't blame him. Sasuke looked just as shocked.

"..N-Naruto...S...Sasuke-kun..." I whispered. Saying their name again felt eerie. I haven't _uttered _those names since I _died._

_**...Well this is akward...**_

_Thank you for stating the obvious. Its apperciated._

It was Sasuke who spoke first. "B-But you're _dead..._I _saw _you die!"

I sighed.

Here we go...

"You're right. I _did _die. Don't ask me how or why I'm here again, I don't know the answer myself. But there are more pressing matters at hand. Kabuto has a plan to-"

"Sakura-sama!" I turned and my eyes widened. there Momo stood, covered in soot and little scratches.

"Momo-chan! What happened to you?" I said, rushing over tio make sure she was okay.

"That-that demon dog Kabuto has? The...The village is _gone!_ Shinko has fallen!" She cried out.

I froze.

"S-Sakura...?" Momo looked up at me.

_Shit._

I stood up as fast as posibble. I bit my thumb, drawing blood and did the required handsigns.

_"Summoning Jutsu!"_

A large poof was heard and Kyoneko, my summon, stood before me. She was a beautiful, graceful, white tiger, but you could _feel _the power rolling of her in waves.

"Sakura-sama." Kyoneko bowed her head.

"Kyo-chan, I need you to go to Shinko. protect the villagers. I'll be right behind you."

I then looked at naruto and Sasuke. "You guys comming or not? Time is of the essance and we need to get going."

They looked at each other, before nodding determindly.

I smirked and dashed off towards the village, my boys following right behind me.

As we ran to the village's aid, I could only _hope _we would make it in time.

**Hokage's Office, Konoha**

Tsunade sat at her desk, drinking her _precious _sake. She had been drinking more than before.

It helped her cope.

It was like when Dan died.

Except this wasn't Dan. It was her -unoffical- daughter.

I'll give you one guess.

NO! it wasn't her! Geez, people these days...

_Sakura..._

Tsunade was _devestated_ when she heard the news. She felt guilty because she was the one who taught Sakura that technique.

But at the same time, she felt proud.

Proud that Sakura loved her boys enough to give her _life _up for them.

Tsunade would have done the same thing if she was in Sakura's postion. She wouldn't deny it.

She was still upset though.

Tsunade was brought out of her musings when two ANBU entered her office.

"I trust you found something?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai," they choursed. "We talked to our spy in the Akasuki. It seems two kunoichi were allied with the Akasuki for a short time. Not long after, Deidara, one of the Akasuki, was found dead with the same note that we found on Kyoto, the threat from before."

"They infiltrated the _Akasuki?"_

"Hai. We also obtained a picture. It's a bit vauge though." The ANBU handed over a small picture.

Tsunade gasped.

In the picture was two women wearing Akasuki cloaks.

One with brown hair.

And one with pink.

_**Done! sorry it took so long. i procarsimated. xD**_

_**Poor Tsunade...**_

_**ah well, she'll be fine, she gots her sake.**_

_**Its kinda boring right now, but dont worry, im just build the main base/plot thing.**_

_**;)**_

_**laterz!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Tonsu is Suicidal

_**...And the wait is over! :D**_

_**sorry it took so long... :(**_

_**Chapter 9! yay! **_

_**9 is my favorite number... :3**_

_**I dun own Naruto D:**_

Sakura clutched her head and sent pulses of her medical chakra to the pain. Momo looked at her with worry and the two boys looked at eachother in confusion. Sakura sent one last pulse to her head and looked at her brown haired companion.

""It hasn't broken Momo-chan, he was just acting up. Now hurry up, I can see Shinko and it doesn't look good." Momo nodded and the group sped up.

Sakura's sight had been correct. The village was in _ruins. _There were children screaming, burning buildings and dead bodies littered about.

And in the midst of this chaos was what looked to be a group of Kabuto's human experiments.

Oh joy.

Sakura glared at them and her green eyes flashed purple.

_"You..." _

"Ne, Sakura-chan, do you know these assholes?" Naruto asked, noticing (for once) Sakura's glare.

Momo answered for her, "Regrettably. We've fought a couple times. They're kinda like that group who went with Sasuke-san when he first left the village." She looked at said Uchiha. "Stop glaring at me. Yes Sakura told me, I'm practically her sister. Now watch and learn boys. Oh and _don't _interfer." With that, her and Sakura readied themselves while Sasuke and Naruto stood off to the side, gaurd up.

"Sakura, Momo. It's been awhile, hasn't it? It's good to see you." one of the group said.

"Can't say the same for you." Sakura snipped.

The man sighed. "Now, now. Let's be civil, shall we?" He smirked.

"I don't remember anything _civil _about attacking our village. We _would _return the favor, but it isn't worth the energy." Momo glared.

The man frowned and shrugged. "Let's get down to buisness." His team procced to slid into a battle ready stance. Momo and Sakura did the same.

And all hell broke loose.

Sakura tapped the ground and a large crater formed. Momo then did a series of fast-paced handsigns and water erupted from the ground in the form of furious tigers.

The oppossing team disappeared and reapeared behind them, swords drawn and poised to strike.

"Sakura-chan!"

Momentarily distracted, Sakura didn't dodge quite in time.

_Drip._

Momo's eyes widened.

She was hit.

Looking at Sakura's face,Momo couldn't help but giggle.

Tonsu was _so _dead.

Sakura looked at Naruto's and Sasuke's shocked faces and snorted. They thought she was still weak, didn't they?

She looked at Tonsu. "You looking for Death? Cause you've certainly found it." Tonsu's face paled and the rest of his group began to back away.

They were so _fucked._

Sakura smirked and wiped her thumb on her cut.

Doing a complex series of handsigns, she slamed her hand on the ground.

_"Secret Style! Reign of Bloody Terror!"_

Yep, They were so screwed.

_**Yeah...umm... Idfk how to...whats the word...'announce' a Genjutsu.**_

_**Sue me.**_

_**Whateves. i lost my thought process on the other one and was like. "Fuck it, im changing this." **_

_**Bah.**_

_**-PC**_


	10. Chapter 10: Monster

_**Oi. Listen up.**_

_**i changed the last chappie, so go read that. its nothing super big, i really only changed the last Jutsu, but go read it, or you'll be like 'WTF?' on this chappie.**_

_**Just sayin.**_

_**anyway, here is...10, right? whateves. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**I dont own Naruto *tear*, Just Momo Hizoki. (Momo-chan. i never said her last name, so here. XD)**_

**" 'Unknown' Voice "**

"Regular"

_Thoughts._

_**'Inner'**_

**POV Of The Norm.**

Genjutsu.

Invisible wounds appeared on Tonsu's body as he screamed bloodcurling sounds of pain. He writhered and squirmed on the ground and if trying to escape a nightmare. Blood began to pool around his body and the moving subsided, with the occasional spasm.

Momo's eyes widened. Tonsu was a bleeder.

_Shit._

She looked at Sakura, Who's eyes, to her horror, were beginning to bleed purple. Sakura seemed to be in pain, as her body started twitching. Her canines began to lengthen, her hair started to turn black as horns started to grow out of her cheekbones and temples, and her nails started to sharpen, harden and curl.

Momo turned and ran to where Sasuke and Naruto stood, frozen is shock. What was happening to Sakura? She grabbed them and ran. Sakura couldn't afford any distractions. And those two _derfinately _were distractions.

"What-what about Sakura-chan?" Naruto protested, Sasuke silently agreed.

"She'll be fine...As long as we don't distract her, which you two will end up doing. Now hurry up. We need to put alot of distance between her and us."

**With Sakura**

Sakura's eyes squezzed shut. The pain was _overwhelming._ She let out a peircing scream and fell to her knees.

**Stop struggling and I'll give you ultimate power, girl. **_**Just let go**_**.**

Sakura groaned. "Go to Hell."

**Sorry, girl. I don't take no for an answer.**

Sakura let out another shriek. He was trying harder now, pushing against her chest, looking for a weak spot. She could feel the blood rushing through her veins, the heat rising. The pain was _terrible. _Take Tuskyomi, multiply it by one hundred, and you've got one of its _lower _points. She could feel herself slipping, her spirit couldn't get a grip and it was slowly falling to the abyss. In her mind's eye, she could see His face, shroud in darkness, his eyes glinting in his chance. He was getting restless, agitated. The first time he would get freedom in a _very _long time, was near.

The heat rose to an unbearable level and Sakura was losing ground, fast.

The abyss seemed as though it was a giant mouth, swallowing her in complete darkness.

Then,

_Silence._

A giant explosion of raw power suddenly filled the place, blasting away any, and all, debris.

The power was suffocating, almost tangible.

And in the midsty of it all, was what was left of a young woman.

She was gone, a monster in her place.

_**Sooo... who saw that comming? I surely did. I doubt you did, though.**_

_**Oh, and if you know whats going on with sakura, **__**KEEP IT TO YOURSELF.**_

_**Seriously, some people read the reviews before the actual story and spoilers kill it.**_

_**Please don't kill my story.**_

_**And another thing, GIVE ME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM.**_

_**Or I won't update for a **_**long**_** time. ;)\**_

_**Bye, loves!**_


End file.
